This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a fluid metering device and associated method for use with well tools.
Various types of well tools can be operated in response to flowing a known volume of fluid into, out of or through the tool or an actuator for the tool. For example, a choke or sliding sleeve valve can be incrementally opened and/or closed by flowing a known volume of fluid into or out of an actuator. This can be done multiple times, if needed, to open or close the choke or valve by a desired amount.
Although some devices have been developed in the past for metering a known volume of fluid to operate a well tool, these devices have tended to be expensive and difficult to produce, in part due to the requirement for precision machined specialty components which make up the devices. As always, there is a need to lower costs and enhance production in this industry.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of fluid metering devices and methods for operating well tools.